Simple man
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Soda pop get's really sick will his family and friends be there for him when he needs them the most? Mama told me when I was young "Come sit beside me, my only son And listen closely to what I say And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day" "Oh, take your time, don't live too fast Troubles will come and they will pass You'll find a woman and you'll find love And don't


Chapter one

The feeling of a cool rough hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it's just Darry. "Easy Soda, it's alright, you feel warm to me,you feeling alright"he asks gently, great that means Pony mentioned to him I wasn't feeling well,I said not to say anything,didn't want to worry him. "Not really,my stomach's bothering me"I murmur feeling the all to familiar cramps making it's presence known as I take in a breath. I see him grab the thermometer that he had set on the table, and I let him slip it in my mouth. I feel rub my back softly as we wait for the thermometer,after a few minutes he checks it,and it reads 104,not good. "104, that's not good, that's a bit too high, think we need to get you into bed and call the doctor,are you ok for me to help you sit up"he murmurs softly, "I think so"I murmur letting him help me sit up,and it's too much.

"Darry,I think I'm going to"I murmur,and it happens,before I even finish my sentence, I hurl, on myself,and on him. Some get's on the floor, god I haven't puked this bad in a long time, not since mom and dad were alive. I know if it was anyone else, Pony aside, he'd kill them for throwing up on him,but I know he knows I can't help it. I eventually finish,and I feel his hand on my back, rubbing gently, "god I'm so sorry Darry,I didn't mean to"I murmur softly,god I feel so terrible, physically,and I'm embarrassed to boot. "It's ok, it happens,don't worry your pretty head about it Soda,I'll get it cleaned up in a bit,first we need to get you cleaned up"he murmurs helping me stand,trying to keep my gaze away from the puke.

I let him guide me to the bathroom down the hall, and he sits me down on the toilet. Then he leaves me for a moment,to get a change of clothes, then comes back to me. I let him wash me down with a wet cloth, then help me change into a pair of pajama pants and a tshirt. Then he changes himself, then grabs a bottle of ibuprofen out of the cabinet,then kneels down in front of me. "I know the last thing you want to do right now is take medicine little buddy, but you need to,we need to get this fever down"he murmurs softly as I feel him squeeze my shoulder softly. "Ok,I'll try Dar,not sure I can stomach it though"I murmur,dreading taking the pills,but knowing I need to. I feel him hand me the pills,I put one in my mouth,then he gives me the water and I get it down,then I do the same with the other one.

"You did good, let's get you to bed,then I'll call the doc"he murmurs helping me up again,then we head to the bedroom. We get there,and he helps me over to the bed,and helps me get under the covers. I feel another cramp make it's presence known as I get settled on my side and take in a breath. "you hurting again Pepsi cola"he asks softly sitting beside me, "yeah,it hurts dar"I murmur as I feel him card a hand through my hair. I can tell he's worried, I never complain about being in pain unless it's really bad, unless I can't stand it. "I'm going to feel your stomach for a minute alright"he asks gently, "yeah"I murmur as I feel him lift up my shirt,then feel his cool hand press down against my stomach.

He moves it around,then hits by my belt-line,near my bellybutton, and it really hurts,unbelievably hurts. "Easy little buddy,take a breath for me, there we go"he murmurs softly as I feel the pain ease up as I take in a shaky breath. "Ow,that really hurt"I murmur, "shh I know Pepsi Cola, I'm going to go call the doctor alright, you think you'll be ok for a few minutes"he asks pressing a kiss to my temple. "Yeah I think so Dar, can you turn on the fan"I ask as he pulls the sheets over me, "of course little buddy,I'll be back in soon"he murmurs turning on the fan and leaving. I hear voices come from the living room, he's talking to Pony, who I'm sure has made dinner by now, and someone else,maybe Steve,not entirely sure. Then I hear him get on the phone,calling the doctor, it takes awhile,but then I hear him hang up. After this I'm in and out of sleep,until I hear the door creak open and he comes back in,sitting on the bed beside me. "Hey,I got a hold of the doctor little buddy, he wants me to bring you into the ER since your fever is so high and your stomach is hurting"he murmurs softly rubbing my back. "But we can't afford it dar"I murmur softly,knowing that me working is the only other thing keeping us above water,keeping us on top of our bills. "Don't worry your pretty head about that,I'm the older brother,it's my job to figure it out, I'm going to sit you up slowly this time alright, it'll be ok I promise, Steve is going to stay with Pony till I get back or we get back alright"he murmurs helping me sit up slowly this time,which helps my nausea.

I see him reach for my pair of converse,he helps get them on my feet so I don't have to bend over,since I can't bend over. He then ties them,then helps me stand,and I grab onto him to steady myself. We go down the hallway,he grabs his wallet off of the table, then we head for the front door. I hear him tell the guys what's going on, and hear Pony protest on being left behind,but Darry promises him that he'll call when he knows something,then we go out to the truck. I let him help me get settled,he get's my seat belt on, then get's in on the drivers side. We take off,and before I know it we're at the ER.

We find a place to park,close to the doors since he knows I can't walk far, then he comes over to help me get out. He helps me get out on unsteady feet, and I somehow manage to stay upright. We get inside,and he talks to the nurse,telling her what's happening,and she comes around the desk,grabbing a wheel chair. I let Darry sit me down in it,then she takes us back to an exam room. Once there,I feel Darry grab me under my arms,and he helps me get up onto the hospital bed,then the nurse comes over to me.

She starts asking questions that Darry mainly answers since I'm too tired to as she listens to my heart and lungs,then get's my blood pressure,then helps me get into a gown. Then comes the part I've been dreading,getting my temperature taken. "I need to get your temperature if that's alright honey, do you mind getting on your side for me"she murmurs as I feel Darry help me onto my side,then readjust the pillow so I'm comfortable. I see her get the thermometer,and something else,Vaseline maybe, then she comes over to me,get's me positioned the right way,then I sense Darry sit on a stool in front of me. "Shh,just focus on me alright little buddy,I promise this will be over soon"he murmurs running rough fingers through my hair. I try to focus on him as I feel a gloved hand on my hip,and I somehow succeed. I feel him grab my hand as I feel some discomfort,then it's over, and she looks at the thermometer, it reads probably what it read earlier,104,if not higher.

"That's pretty high honey, I want to get you on an IV, start some fluids and get you on some pain meds,help with the pain and ,get you hydrated and try to bring that fever down in the mean time till the doctor get's here"she murmurs softly as I see her place the thermometer on the counter,wash her hands,then grabs the stuff for the IV. "Darry"I murmur looking at the needle the nurse is holding,I'm not liking any bit of this,I hate needles anyways,but it's worse when I'm sick,and if the needle is big. "I know Pepsi cola, it'll be alright, can I sit on the bed with him"I hear him ask the nurse as he tries to comfort me. She gives him permission,and he sits with me on the bed,letting me lay back against his chest. "I got you little buddy, just take some deep breaths"he murmurs running rough fingers through my hair as I feel her palpate my arm,looking for a vein.

She finds one, then rubs some gauze with alcohol on it to disinfect the area, then I feel him hold me tight as I feel a slight pinch,then it's over. She hangs the bag on the pole,then throws away the materials. "I'll be back by in a bit to check in,the doctor should be by to look at you shortly, in the meantime let me know if you need anything"she says softly,making sure I'm comfortable,or as comfortable as I'm going to get anyways before she leaves. She does leave,then closes the curtain behind her,leaving me and Darry. I feel him shift,he get's to where he's laying beside me, being careful of my IV, then turns the tv on on low. "Try to get some sleep alright little buddy,I'm not going anywhere, I'll wake you when the doctor get's here,just let me know if you need anything"he murmurs rubbing my back gently. "Ok Dar"I murmur realizing the pain meds are kicking in. I close my eyes and the last thing I remember is the feeling of his steadying hand on my back and the sound of the tv lulling me to sleep.


End file.
